<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu Ship One Shots by MoonlightLavenderr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920867">Haikyuu Ship One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightLavenderr/pseuds/MoonlightLavenderr'>MoonlightLavenderr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightLavenderr/pseuds/MoonlightLavenderr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little book of different ship one-shots. Some maybe leave you happy, some may leave you heartbroken, and some may leave you with mixed emotions. Come pick a story to read for some of your favorite ships.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hi There!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone! This is a collection of one-shots that I'll update when I get bored or have the motivation to actually write. Make sure to take a peek at those ships in my tags and you can make a request. If you want to get real specific you can add an au, and the option of fluff, angst, or even both if you want, and I'll try to the best of my ability to make that idea a reality for you guys! See you all in my next chapter!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. DaiSuga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a Fluff/Angst story.<br/>TW: Mentions of death, Mention of blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was any normal day. The team had already cleaned up and left which left only two boys there. One with silver hair who looked like an absolute angel to the male next to him. That male in question being Daichi Sawamura, a third-year at Karasuno, looking at his boyfriend Koushi Sugawara, otherwise known as Suga, also a third-year and one of his best friends. They had already locked up the gym and were walking home. For a while now Daichi had made a habit to walk Suga home. Today that decision could've caused a life but let's save that for later.<br/>"Hey, Daichi?"<br/>"Hm?"<br/>"What do you think about staying over tonight?" The silvernette asked grabbing his boyfriend's hand as they left the gym.<br/>"I can ask my parents when I get home and before you ask why I still have to go home I need to pack clothes for if I can stay," Daichi replied once again predicting one of his lover's questions.<br/>"How do you always do that?"<br/>"Guess what I'm about to ask! Every time man!" Suga half whined while Daichi chuckled<br/>"It's called paying attention to my boyfriend which in turn lets me learn about the way he talks," Daichi responded while softly squeezing Suga's hand.<br/>The rest of the walk went a little something like that. Daichi and Suga talking about little things and just enjoying each other's company. That is until the unimaginable happened for Daichi. It started pouring somewhere along the line so they were walking faster than usual. Daichi was trying to shield Suga as much as he could so he wasn't watching the road beside them. A car that was passing by suddenly slipped on the road that was now slicked with water started to lose control. It started to swerve and Suga realized it was coming straight for them. Suga knew it would hit the both of them, he also knew that he would do anything to protect Daichi. He screamed his lover's name spinning him out of harm's way. He thought he could make it too. He thought wrong. after he got Daichi out of the way the car hit him sending him flying a few feet and tumbling across the pavement before he stopped around 15 feet away. Daichi screamed out Suga's name while running to him. It wasn't just a simple scream though. It was one of tho long, drawn-out, gut-wrenching, screams that feel like they could kill anybody with the amount of sadness in them. He reached Suga, sweeping the male into his arms. Suga's silver hair, now stained with streaks of red. Blood. His body was covered in cuts and bruises along with some road rash. The driver ran over with his phone to his ear obviously on the phone with 911. They were giving the operator the information they asked for. Sensing that someone came over Daichi shied Suga's limp body away as if to protect him from any more harm. Now I know what you're thinking. Shouldn't he be crying? Breaking down? Other than that one scream he didn't show a hint of sadness. He was in shock. After what felt like a lifetime but was really only half an hour the paramedics arrived to bring Suga to the hospital. Daichi insisted on riding along with them to the hospital and after a great deal of convincing he was allowed to. They rode to the hospital and all Daichi could do was sit there while the paramedics tried to save Suga's life. He had multiple broken bones and badly bleeding wounds. Once they got to the hospital Daichi had to wait in the waiting room while they took his personal angel to continue working on him. Hours later a nurse came into the room<br/>"Daichi?"<br/>The exhausted highschooler stood up "That's me."<br/>“If you would like to see Sugawara you can but-”<br/>“Yes! Please take me to him!”<br/>“Sir, there’s something you need to know first,” the nurse paused, sighed, and then continued “I am sorry to inform you but Koushi Sugawara is in a coma and it is unknown when he will wake up. At some point in the accident, he sustained serious damage to his head causing a serious concussion. After this, he lost consciousness which has lead him to this state. There is a chance that he may never wake up.”<br/>Those words hit Daichi like a brick. Suga, the love of his life, his angel, could die. The person he cared for most could die. And for what? To save his life? Why would Suga do that? Why?! He followed the nurse to Suga's room. There the nurse left him alone with his lover. He moved to Suga's side and took his hand. That little motion sent him over the edge. Suga didn't take his hand back. He fell to his knees next to the bed and bring his forehead to the back of Suga's hand. Oh how hard he cried.<br/>"Suga, baby... I'm so sorry... If I would've been paying attention we'd both be okay right now. If I had just... If I didn't walk with you, you would be okay" He started blaming himself for what happened. He studied Suga's features, he looked like he was asleep, that was the face that Daichi sees when he wakes up to every time one staying at the other's house. He looked so peaceful with his lips slightly parted and his hair swept into his face. Eventually visiting hours were over and Daichi had to go home. On his way home he pulled out his phone and texted the group chat for the volleyball team. They deserved to know that the person who often kept the team from breaking down, was in a coma.</p><p>Daichi: Hey can everyone get on for a second? I have something important to say.</p><p>Hinata: Hey Daichi-San!</p><p>Asahi: What is it?</p><p>Yamaguchi: Wait where’s Suga? He’s normally the first person to get here</p><p>Daichi: Yeah about that…</p><p>After making sure that everyone was there he told everyone what happened and after that, there was silence in the group chat. Daichi suspected everyone was shocked and trying to process the information they were given and grieving in a way. Daichi put his phone away as he neared his house. He walked in, took off his shoes, and then slowly headed to his room. He flopped into his bed and tried to go to sleep but it evaded him. He ended up not being able to sleep until 3 in the morning with school the next day.</p><p>For four months Suga was in that coma. For four months Daichi visited Suga every day and the team members every once in a while. It took four months for Daichi to get his angel back. There was that one fateful day. Daichi was sitting in the room with Suga when the silver-haired male slightly shifted. It was so small Daichi thought it didn't happen until after a while of studying Suga it happened again. <br/>"Holy- Suga? Hey, are you waking up?" He walked over to Suga taking his hand and softly squeezing it. Suga's eyes slowly started opening. The first thing he saw was the ceiling and then it was Daichi. Daichi was crying with the biggest smile on his face<br/>"Daichi... What's wrong? Why are you crying?"<br/>"Y-You're alive! Awake! You're here with me!"<br/>"Well yeah... You really thought I'd die that easily?" It was a little hard for Suga to talk but he did it for Daichi. Daichi softly laughed at what Suga said<br/>"I was scared I lost you and you'd really turn into an angel. I still need you as my personal angel so we can do the unthinkable together."<br/>Suga smiled and beckoned Daichi closer. Daichi complying to Suga's wishes, leaned closer. Suga softly pulled him down the rest of the way and kissed him. It was a small yet passionate kiss. One that made Daichi forget about the world and only focus on his boyfriend. His wonderful, miracle of a boyfriend. After a minute or two, Daichi pulled away and hovered over Suga. He ran his fingers through Suga's hair and smiled down at him.<br/>"I love you Suga."<br/>"I love you too babe"</p><p>It took another few weeks for Suga to fully recover. After he was let out he helped the team win many matches and before he knew it, everything was over. Suga, Daich, Asahi, and Kiyoko all graduated and the team threw them a farewell party in the gym. Suga went to college to become a teacher while Daichi went to become a police officer. Suga ended up teaching elementary students and boy does he love them. He always talked Daichi's ear off about those kids. There is one day Suga will forever remember. On April 23 when Suga and Daichi were both 23, Daichi had woken up Suga in their shared apartment with breakfast in bed. Daichi said they had a date today. Daichi ended up bringing Suga to a beautiful park where he dropped to one knee and proposed. Suga said yes with tears in his eyes and hugged the man in front of him. When Suga went back to his first-grade class they all noticed the new ring on his finger they pestered him with questions about it. He told them he got it from someone very special to him and on with the day it was. A year and a half later they got married in Tokyo. Everyone was there. Both men's families, the whole Karasuno team, and friends from other teams as well. It was such a beautiful wedding and a lot of people cried. They had their honeymoon over the summer when Suga didn't have to worry about getting a substitute for his class. Many years later when they were both in their thirties they decided to adopt two kids. A boy and a girl who completed their little family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>